How Mia Met Friends and Unicorns
by Mia and Me
Summary: Mia's Father gave her a book game to play in and Mia meets how life in Centopia is in, well to bad in the end has a happy ending, Mia gets a new passcode everyday and sets off with a adventure with Mo, Yuko, Lyria, Onchao and Phuddle. with the Trumptus nothing can get the munks to reach to the unicorns. Panthea broke all the Trumptus pieces and by the help of Onchao, its quicker!


Mia lived in a City but today was a international day in Florence, She was at a house, Mia was here with a lady in my room, she was holding a present and said that her parents was repose to give this to me at by birthday ( a few weeks ago ) but she said that she would rather give it to you now so she handed it to me, she also said that she will be back signing me in and said that she will say her goodbye then, she left. You cannot guess what the present, if you guys watch the episodes, then yes you would already know, it was a book that is the legend of Centopia**,** it wasn't any book, it was a game. she saw a note that said "I am **Mia**". Mia found The Game of the Pass code, so she followed what the note said then she magically disappears! Once Mia says the Pass code to enter, she goes to Centopia, but Mia wasn't a Human anymore, since it was a game, it was a cartoon, Mia was a Real Elve in Centopia, That's how it started...

But in the beginning, she stills needs practice how to fly, because she accidentally hits on something, she hears some music, she saw a pan walking with a instrument, Mia wanted to follow him, once again she spots more pans but they got away easily, then she saw one pan that's instrument is a horrible sound, it is called a Trumptus, But Mia could have find out that Pans could talk, The Pan's name is **Phuddle**, but he founded out that when he said that pans can talk to other people, he founded that Mia was a Elve and Pans do not or allowed to talk to elves. He wasn't happy anymore and bust his head a few times until Mia said that she will promise that she will not tell anyone then Phuddle got happy, he leaded Mia to the same spot she fell, but he said that something could be important nearby, as soon as Mia spoke her words she heard a Unicorn, the Unicorn was a Female, her legs and arms are tackled by a snake, Mia was in shocked and confused, because she meets a unicorn but confused because why didn't he saved her, he said that it is a elve's job to do things like that but Mia was mistaken that she forgot that she was a elve. ( pans don't save unicorns ) Mia just founded out that she can Talk to Unicorns! it was amazing how she is the only one how to speak to unicorns, she wanted the unicorn to speak again but she said these 2 sentences only is to " Be Careful and Hurry Up " she forgot to save the unicorn again but did it, the unicorn honored Mia and her name was **Lyria**, she ( the unicorn ) said that she would take Mia anywhere she wants, but Mia wants to so much interesting things she would like to see, the unicorn fields, the wild dragons, the waterfalls and the Elve Palace. Mia really wants to see the Elve Palace, so Lyria took her, she said goodbye to her new friend Phuddle the Pan. The Mysterious Snake was still on the floor but got grabbed by a Mysterious White Lady and knew that one of the elves rescued the unicorns and had to tell someone named **Queen Panthea** the bad news, ( but why would She want to kidnap a Beautiful Unciorn, Any Unicorn? ) She used Dragons to ride on so they can use there wings and fly to Queen Panthea's Palace.

On Mia's way

While Mia and Lyria were on her way, Mia started talking about the book, one she said that her father would tell her the story every night, she saw other unicorn and beautiful nature, she said that it is beautiful and she wishes to see all of it, she sees the view the Centopia, but first she saw the beautiful hills, the waterfall and the unicorn fields, ( i do not think that she is going to see wild dragons of course ) but seconds later, she didn't see any elve palace except that she finally saw the view of it, she thought everything was perfect but Lyria said not everything, Mia was wondering why she said that. ( she means that there is 1 place that in not perfect ) The Place that isn't perfect was Panthea's Palace.

At Panthea Palace.

there is a very evil tower that looked like Panthea, the white lady was the one that tells them order to get the unicorns which is **Gargona**, and Panthea is the leader of all the Munculus ( espically the commander - which is a Munculus, it is a better way if you call it munks. Panthea always wear a hood, has a necklace and cat, evil, skin is green, covers her face with a mask because she is very odd she does not want NO ONE to see her odd scary not so good face ) Panthea said that Gargona would promise to bring a unicorn at noon and the reason why i want unicorns is because i want the horns! this is the last horn and if i have more horns enough i can be young again, not odd because you know how i hate being odd... ( Panthea is loud and grumpy by the way, very grumpy and odd ) she said again you have 1 chance Gargona! GIVE ME MORE UNICORN HORNS! holding Gargona's hat she said. GET ME ALL OF THEM!

Back on Mia's Way

Almost on the way to the Elve Palace, Lyria has a feeling someone is nearby and warns Mia but Mia doesn't see anything, 2 mysterious people are up a tree and they are elves, 1 elve was a friend and a female and the other one was a prince elve but really doesn't look like one, they are discussing about The Elve Mia and The Unicorn Onchao, they never seen her before. Who's There? Mia Said, the friendly 1st elve ( girl ) came first and accidentally scared Mia, she wanted to say hello, the 2nd elve came and said who are you and what is her business here, but the other elves founded out that she can talk to unicorns and thinks that the king maybe wants to meet you, Mia was so Excited and met each other.

Threw the Hill

Mia and her 2 elve friends discuss about things like her book, Lyria didn't feel right meeting Mia's 2 friends so she walked away without them noticing, while **Mo** ( the Prince ) and Mia talked, **Yuko** ( the girl ) got jealous and make a disgust face and seperated them and told Mo that he should start flying, Mia notices that Lyria left and Mo reminded her that unicorns get unconformable around elves except Mia, he said that we should start getting on the move because the Munculus could be coming,

Finding Lyria

Mo and Yuko helps Mia fly to the unicorn field so the 3 seperated, Mia tries to fly ounce again for the 2nd time but falls but his time on Puddle and the Trumptus, Mia said sorry and told Phuddle if he saw a sign of Lyria, Phuddle tries to play a game trick for Mia but fails so he tells her that she went that way so Mia followed the track Phuddle points too

The Battle

The Munculus founded 2 unicorns and about to get Lyria, Mia sees Lyria just in time and warns her to run because she sees Gargona shooting a snake at her, Lyria gets caught. Hey, your not in my book, people are repose to be good and nice and your none of those things! Mia said. Your book sounds boring now let me take that unicorn Gargona said in a rude way. If your going to take that unicorn you have to go threw me first! Mia said bravely. Gargona and 2 munks attack her with snakes but they missed, Mia hits a some kind of plant and blows yellow air for Mo and Yuko ( Its Mia's Signal ) Yuko and Mo reached it and brute force attack the munks, Gargona was the one left but Mia pushed her, Gargona runned while Yuko & Mo shoots water to the dragon wanting it to flee, Gargona quickly grabs the dragon's foot and says THIS ISN'T OVER YET! Mia, Yuko and Mo laughed.

Back on the hill

Mia free Lyria and the other unicorns and went back on the hill, Mo gaved Mia a friendship ring so that they could get Mia's signal, that way they know that someone needs them. But after talking, Mia had to go and said that she will be back, after that she disappear back to real life, her adventure in Centopia was a blast! reach out for chapter 2 and 3


End file.
